1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system controller for flash memory, a flash memory system having the system controller, and a method for controlling flash memory modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various data storage devices having a high-order controller and a plurality of semiconductor disks have been proposed. By controlling the semiconductor disks configured of semiconductor memory and a low-order controller (memory controller), the high-order controller can treat the plurality of semiconductor disks as a single semiconductor disk (see Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. 2000-207137, for example). Various methods for controlling a disk array in which a high-order controller controls a plurality of disk devices have also been proposed. In the disk array, the high-order controller interprets commands issued from a host system and inputs reconfigured commands into the disk devices for efficiently controlling the disk array (see Japanese unexamined patent application publication No. HEI-5-289818, for example).